big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Civil War
Okay, I couldn't wait any longer, this idea was too good to wait for. We'll work on Stories of the Great War at our own pace, but I want this story to be written. The Story Chapter 1 - The Incident "Keep at it, guys!" The Pollers were attacking yet again, and the Anti-Polls were not going to let that happen. This time they were attacking Etan-Gib State. Joe Moraliste turned to his friend Nathan. "At least Sectional City gets a break, huh?" "I guess so," Nate replied. They continued to blast down the Pollers descending from the airships. "I thought these guys were all gone!" Temmie said nearby. "After the Darkness was destroyed, most of them went into hiding," Nate responded. "There's only a handful of them left." "I've never got the chance to fight these guys myself," said Bender, BiggerNate's son, who had recently come to Planet GC to fight with the Anti-Polls like his father. "It's too bad I don't get to fight more of them." "It doesn't matter! We can take them!" Joe said, shooting a blast of his yellow energy. Suddenly, A Poller with a mask dropped down and tackled Joe. They rolled across the ground. Everyone stared at this new Poller. No one had ever seen him before. The Poller got off Joe and ran to an office complex. "Stop him!" Joe cried. The Anti-Polls ran after the Poller into the building. Joe confronted the Poller. "Enough! There are innocent citizens here!" "Exactly," the Poller replied. He activated rocket boots and flew upward, crashing through the ceiling. "After him!" Joe shouted. The Anti-Polls flew up after him. Nate shouted to the people inside the building. "Evacuate! Get out as fast as you can!" The Poller crashed to the top floor. He looked back to see Joe and Nate behind him. "Get out of here," Nate growled. "If you say so," the Poller responded, and he tackled Nate right out a window. Nate and the Poller were free falling. Nate tried to get the Poller's rocket jets to activate. They did, and they careened into a bottom floor of the building, where most of the Anti-Polls were waiting. "Get him!" Nate shouted. The Anti-Polls fired at the Poller. He dodged every single attack, even the homing shot that Bender shot. "This guy's even better than the Alt. Order!" Nate exclaimed. The Poller extended a baton. It crackled with plasma. "That design looks familiar..." Nate said. The Poller tackled Nate. The went rolling across the floor, their Plasma Swords swinging. Nate saw his chance and swiftly punched the Poller. His mask went flying off. Nate eye widened when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe it. "F-Francis?" Francis glared into Nate's horrified eyes. "That's the Winter Poller to you." None of the other Anti-Polls saw this reveal. Palette produced an explosive ball of red paint. "Palette, no!" Nate cried. Before Palette could throw the ball, Francis plowed into Palette, knocking her across the room. The paint ball fell out of her hand, falling right into the center of the room. It began to glow. "Kriff..." groaned Bender. The paint ball exploded and blew the Anti-Polls and Francis out of the building. They watched as the entire office complex toppled over like a Jenga game. Joe watched overhead. He realized that it wasn't fully evacuated. Francis took advantage of the Anti-Polls' horror to make his leave. He snuck into an alleyway where a hover skiff was waiting for him. He rode it up to a Poller airship. Mission complete. ----------------------------------------- The Council watched the entire thing unfold from a screen in their chamber. They all looked at each other. Then one of them pushed a button on their console. "It's time." Chapter 2 - Defeat Joe and Co had just returned back to the Anti Poll base. They were walking down the hall, and talking. They had just had their first defeat. Nate was confused. ”B-But why would he side with the pollerssss?” Nate whined Palette was shooken up at what she had done. How could she have killed innocent lives? ”It’s all my fault... People DIED because of my stupidity.” Palette said They had reached the door to the base, and they opened it. ComedyP was on the couch, holding a paper, and Link, Zeroay, Temmie, M&M, and Gollum stood behind him. ComedyP seemed to be reading the paper out loud. ”...Hello Anti Polls. Us, the City Council, request a formal meeting as soon as possible. We will talk about your recent defeat. - The City Council” He read They then stared up and Joe and the others. ”D-Defeat?” Zeroay asked “Surely their kidding, right?” Nobody said a word, and Nate stood up. ”It’s the truth. They won.” Nate said, staring at the floor. Their eyes widened. ”Temmie, I need to talk to you. Privately.” Nate gestured He and Temmie walked into a room, and the door shut. They came out minutes later, and Temmie was sobbing. ———————————- 1 DAY LATER The Anti Polls were walking into a giant building, all dressed formally. ¨Ah, THERE you are!¨ said an official-looking person, sounding a bit angered. ¨The meeting has already started, so get your BUTTS up there!¨ They walked into a meeting room and sat in the remaining vacant seats. The person at the head of the table was looking out a window, looking at his nearly-destroyed city. After about a minute of silence, he spoke. ¨How?¨ He said faintly. ¨Pardon?¨ Joe said, who couldn't hear him. ¨HOW!?¨ He then shouted, turning around and pounding the table. ¨How could you not defeat a simple Poller attack?!" The person yelled. This person was Mr. Purse, the president of The City Council AND the entirety of Planet GC. (He was also known to have a bit of an anger problem.) ¨We have dealt with MUCH, MUCH WORSE!¨ he continued. ¨Our capital city being completely DESTROYED by billions of robots, A evil, devilish being COMBINED with Mr. Moraliste's arch nemesis, The Darkness POSSESSING out best fighter, and yet, We can't handle a simple army of 1,500 Pollers?¨ He waited for someone to answer. Joe finally spoke up. ¨Well, these new and improved Poll-Bots seem much more powerful. Joe said. ¨Even with my powers, it takes nearly 2 minutes to destroy just ONE.¨ ¨I suppose that makes sense.¨ Mr. Purse said. ¨But that doesn't change the fact that we LOST this battle! And I believe the one to blame upon us.¨ Silence. Palette and Nate both stood up. Mr. Purse's eyes widened. ¨I created a explosive ball of paint to try and destroy A very strong Poller,¨ Palette explained. ¨Which exploded a skyscraper, willing hundreds of citizens, and Anti-Pollers.¨ ¨I see.¨ Mr. Purse said, writing it down in his notebook. ¨And General Wright? Your reason?¨ He eyed Nate. ¨I focused on one Poller, while I left everyone else to deal with the others.¨ Nate said, looking down. ¨Without me, my army didn't have instructions to follow.¨ ¨Do you have a reason for doing so?¨ Mr. Purse said, looking a bit angry. Then, the entry door opened. Hev1 and Seven stepped in. ”You’re LATE!” Mr. Purse growled ”Sorry for that. I could have use my time p-” Seven tried to explain, but he was interrupted. ”NONSENSE! SIT DOWN!” Hev1 and Seven walked over to where Joe and the others were sitting. ”Anyway, reason, Wright?“ Mr. Purse eyed Nate Nate was silence for a bit, then he spoke up. ”There was a powerful poller, called, the Winter Poller. The Winter Poller was my old friend, and my emotions just spiraled. I then focused on him and ignored the others.“ Nate explained Mr. Purse looked like at Nate had told the most unfunniest joke. His eyebrows lowered. ”I see.” Mr. Purse mumbled He wrote on a page in his notebok, and ripped it out and handed it to them. ”You’re suspended from defending the city against any Poller attacks without permission. You are also required to follow all orders issued by council, including disbandment, exile, and punishment.” Mr. Purse grinned ”Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!” He roared Joe and friends hesitated, but then poured out of the big building. ”So that was it. The biggest Anti Poll team gone.” Nate frowned —————————————— At the Anti Poll base, they all sat at a table. Silent.T Joe finally spoke up. ¨Nate, I think you owe us a explanation.¨ He said, standing up. ¨Who is this ¨old friend¨? How did you meet him?¨ He continued. ¨It's kind of a long story.¨ Nate said faintly, nearly crying. ¨Nate, we've been basically fired and have a lot of time on our hands.¨ Temmie whispered to him. ¨I think it's best that we tell them.¨ Nate took a deep breath and stood up. He walked upstairs for about a minute, and came back down holding a small books. ¨OK gang.¨ Nate said. ¨This is my diary I wrote during the Great War. This'll give you all the answers you want to know.¨ He opened the book to the first page and began to read aloud. Chapter 3 - The Story of Francis “Dear Diary, today, I got a diary.” Nate flipped a few pages, then stopped. ”Day 136 of the Great War. Me and my two friends, Francis and Temmie, are currently riding in a underground train car. The Pollers had sieged The Butthurst District, and everyone was screaming and running. Trying to find an exit. We were lucky to slip through the subway doors just as a Hex Poller was coming through, and the subway doors were closing.” ”Uh, ‘scuse me? What is a ’Hex Poller‘?” Bender asked ComedyP and Palette turned to Bender. They had known the experiences of one, and went through their factory. ”A Hex Poller is a Poller that has any bodypart, ability, or power boosted.” ComedyP explained ”An example of one, is a Poller with energy powers. If you put them through the P.R.A.P.U.M, it unleashes that power, and gives them a huge advantage. An example of Energy Powers, is quick moving, the ability to harness plasma, and the body pressure to tear through strong materials, such as brick and...” Palette started to explain too, but trailed off. She continued. ”Francis has the energy element. That means...” ComedyP’s eyes widened “What? I thought we destroyed the factory during the Great War!” ”Uhm, can I continue?” Nate asked ”S-Sure...” Palette answered Nate continues to read ”Me and my bud Francis talked about when we were 11. Ah, the prime of my life. We remembered Baseball, Soccer, School, Crushes, the good times. I wonder how they’re doing now. Teddy, Randy, Ruby, and the rest of the gang. I remembered this funny story in 6th grade. Francis had became a brainiac. He always loved Trivia, Studying, and all of that. He wanted to be an Engineer or something. When we were 21, the war came. We decided to volunteer as soldiers, and that led us here today. Francis is still my best friend from kindergarten, and I always hope we stick together. Siskasaaaa” The letters then turned to a single line. ”Heh, that’s when the train stopped and we all fell in our seats.” Zeroay and Link were on the verge of tears. “S-So beautiful!” Link sniffled Nate just grinned, and flipped a few pages and stopped. ¨Day 147 of the Great War. I am filled with sadness. Francis has been kidnapped by the Pollers, and only me and Temmie remain. We’re trying to think of a plan to get him back, but everytime I try to think, I have a memory of a good time with Francis, and my emotions spiral. There were a few tear stains on the paper, and a gap. Then it continued. ”Me and Temmie have to report back to the Anti Poll base. We have no idea what to do. ¨Day 149 of the Great War - With of all of the sorrow that's happening right now, there is some GOOD news. Francis found out right before we got captured that the Poller Army mostly consist of robots (Or Mechas, as the GCIT calls them). We used using Francis' old teleportation device to get back to the Anti-Poll Base and are waiting for a chance to talk to general of the Anti-Polls. Mr. Purse and his colleagues were surprised to hear this news. He sent us on a new mission to try and reprogram a Poll-Bot (What they are called now) to make it good, and used Francis' new cloning machine to create an army of Anti-Poll Bots and win this war.¨ ¨Well, that's kinda a spoiler.¨ Joe said. ¨Because 80% of out army IS Anti-Poll Bots.¨ Nate continued reading. ¨Day 155 of the Great War - Success! We've managed to find the remains of a Poll-Bot thanks to some guy named MoreHugeBlake or somthing. He seems to be a be powerful warrior who we told the news about the Poll-Bots. We are reprogramming it as I write this. ¨Wait. Hold the phone¨ Bender said. ¨MoreHugeBlake? Dya mean ¨BiggerNate¨? Nate slowly nodded, and then continued reading. ¨Day 162 of the Great War - We have managed to reprogram the Poll-Bot, and the end of the war is upon us. But, Temmie has caught a strange disease called ¨Pollio¨. A strange sickness that is caused from being in the proximity of a Poll-Bot. ¨I can still feel the burns!¨ Temmie said.¨ "Day 197 of the Great War - Thanks to General Gollum, we've cured the disease and are fighting at full capacity. But Alex Carey has just come out of nowhere with a new army - Hex Pollers." "I still thought we had stopped it," murmured ComedyP. "Day 200 of the Great War - We activated one of Francis' experimental weapons - the Snapper - to defeat the Hex Pollers. Alex Carey has retreated. We've won the war!" "Unfortunately, Francis has not been found. We hope we'll be able to find him soon." Joe looked away. "I don't believe it." "I just don't get why he sided with the Pollers..." Temmie whimpered. "Maybe he didn't," Bender said. Everyone looked at him. "Maybe he's been forced against his will to join the Pollers. He's been brainwashed." "That would explain why he was acting out of character," Nate mused. "Maybe there's still a way to get him back," Bender said. "But we can't do anything, remember?" Palette said. "The Anti-Polls are finished." "No, they're not," Nate growled. Everyone turned to look at him. They were wide-eyed. "We can't just let the Council shut us down like this! We've been fighting together for YEARS now! We are not just going to sit on the sidelines and let a group of amateurs fight the Pollers!" That's when Joe stood up. "No, Nate." Nate swiveled his head to look at his friend. "What?" "I said no," Joe repeated. "The Council gave us an order and we're to follow it. We can't let our actions endanger innocent lives again." "Joe, we have to do this!" Nate said. "We know the Pollers' tactics better than anyone! And besides, Francis is still out there!" "Don't let your feelings get in the way of this, Nate," Joe replied. Nate glared at Joe. "Could you excuse us?" he said to the group. Nate and Joe walked out of the room. They shut the door behind them. "How can you just give up like this?!" Nate shouted. "Why would you just hand up the armor and call it quits?!" "We need to take responsibility for our actions," Joe said. "There's been casualties and collateral damage. And it's because of us." "We can deal with that!" Nate said. "What we need to do now is hunt down the Pollers and find Francis!" "I told you, the Council gave us an order. Following that order will show our responsibility. It's what Big would've done." Nate scoffed. "But Big isn't here right now. This is OUR time. And OUR time will be spent doing OUR decisions." Joe turned away from Nate. "I'm sorry, Nate. Sometimes there are things in life that we just don't have a choice in. Sometimes I wish we did." "Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth," Nate growled. Joe walked away. "If you get yourself in trouble, you won't be finding me where you think I'll be." "Francis is my friend!" Nate yelled." Joe looked back at Nate. "So was I." And he walked out of Nate's sight.__FORCETOC__